<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>QQ聊天时写的一个黑帮au（？）的蛇冬脑洞 by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127693">QQ聊天时写的一个黑帮au（？）的蛇冬脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🐍❄️，🐍🐺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>QQ聊天时写的一个黑帮au（？）的蛇冬脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如题，就今天上午跟朋友聊天，聊着聊着忽然开始写，然后越写越多，于是就整理了一下，作为脑洞发出来</p><p>cp蛇冬，后来又变成了蛇狼，有洛基出场</p><p>前面分了很多段，是因为我写一句就发出来，然后就单独算一段，所以显得零零散散的</p><p>因为是聊天时随便打字，所以每句话都逻辑不通，故事走向也奇奇怪怪，好弱啊我（。）</p><p>————</p><p>糙汉美人冬，雇佣兵，被派到黑道太子阿蛇那当保镖</p><p>阿蛇表面上是个不务正业游手好闲的败家子，其实非常聪明也很有野心，假装木大只是为了不出风头</p><p>结果第一次看到冬冬，就被迷住了（有做戏成分，但也确实真心实意），然后去调戏冬，结果被揍了</p><p>不过冬冬揍归揍，倒也没有对阿蛇产生什么偏见，更没有想换工作，毕竟这份工作这么多钱呢</p><p>于是就跟阿蛇相处起来，处着处着发现阿蛇好对他胃口（不是爱情，就是对后辈的那种赏识，因为设定冬冬比阿蛇大七八岁），明明是天资卓绝的孩子，却能做到藏拙，不容易</p><p>然后冬冬就对阿蛇很照顾，教他各种战斗知识，保护他的安危，同时希望阿蛇以后会成为一个举世瞻仰的黑道教父，他怀着教导后辈的心情，尽心尽力地照顾与教导这个年轻的孩子</p><p>阿蛇对冬冬的观感也有变化，本来他只是以为这是个长的很漂亮，又身手不错的美人，被雇佣来保护自己，顺便给自己养养眼，没想到冬冬的辨别力和判断力都很出众，看出了他是在装木大，实际上却野心勃勃，想要改造黑帮生态，而他也同意自己的政/见，要留下来帮助自己实现理想</p><p>于是冬冬和阿蛇就从开始的雇佣兵保镖和受保护的黑道太子，逐渐变成了意气相投、肝胆相照的挚友与战友，要一起铲除现有的腐朽黑帮势力，营造更光明的黑帮环境（？）</p><p>然而，虽然在事业上两人心意相通，在感情上冬冬却很迟钝，毕竟是糙直男嘛。他确实对阿蛇一心一意的好，愿意为他赴汤蹈火，也愿意为他而死，甚至如果阿蛇提出想要上他，冬冬大概也不会反对，然而这并不是出于爱情，只是冬冬觉得如果能让他看重的后辈心情好点，屁/股疼也没什么大不了的（？）</p><p>冬冬是个看重事业的人，为了他的理想能够奉献出一切，而阿蛇恰好是可以帮助他达成他眺望着的光明未来的人，所以冬冬也能为阿蛇奉献一切</p><p>可是阿蛇希望冬冬不是因为对看重的后辈很好才愿意被他上，而是因为真正喜欢他这个人</p><p>但很明显，冬冬是真正的事业狂，他抛弃个人私欲，决定完全投入式地辅佐阿蛇</p><p>阿蛇很伤心，于是更坏的事情发生了（。），在他接替父亲的位置之后，开始坐上黑帮教父的位子，同时在冬冬的辅佐下对黑帮生态进行整改。然而某次与守旧势力的抗争中，冬冬为了保护他被一群人开枪打中了，好在神枪手也在他们枪击阿蛇之前就杀死了那些人，然而阿蛇还是眼睁睁地看着浑身弹孔的冬冬倒在了自己面前，他差点晕过去，但冬冬斥责他不许软弱，要他保护好自己回到安全的地方去</p><p>阿蛇浑浑噩噩地回到安全屋，捂着心口哭了一晚上，然后决定继承心上人的遗志，一定要打赢这场战争</p><p>之后的阿蛇为了给冬冬复仇以及尽快结束战争，在消灭守旧势力时斩草除根，战术策略更加神鬼莫测，对待敌人的手段也更加残忍，同时他招揽愿意服从的其他势力。于是两个月之后，他消灭了所有的黑帮守旧势力，建立了焕然一新的黑道帝国</p><p>然而他连回收冬冬的遗体安葬在墓地中都做不到，因为冬冬离世的第二天，当他强忍着绞痛的心脏去心上人被一群敌人枪击的地方时，却没有找到冬冬的遗体了，阿蛇难过地认为是敌人把冬冬遗体拖走羞/辱了</p><p>为了尽量减少对心上人的蚀骨思念，已经成为全新黑道帝国的真正领袖的阿蛇就像当初的冬冬那样，把一切时间和精力都投入在工作上面，这样就让新生的黑帮势力成长迅速，也让无尽的工作麻木他悲伤的心。以前冬冬在的时候，阿蛇还经常出去娱乐放松自己，现在他倒是也有属下帮助他处理文件，然而阿蛇只想比当初的冬冬更加沉迷于工作</p><p>就这样又过去了三四年的时间，阿蛇和冬冬理想中的黑帮生态已经完全稳定下来，黑道教父的属下们可以很好地维持整个黑道帝国的运作，所以阿蛇也想要休息一下，去风景美丽的地方散散心，也悼念他几年前失去的，还没有表白的心上人</p><p>阿蛇去了冬冬以前参加雇佣兵训练的一处深山中，那里有很多不同种族的村庄，村庄的人们使用各种与现代社会并不接轨的道具，有些道具，被称作魔法的，甚至具有科学难以解释的效能。阿蛇走在这里，就像穿越到魔幻世界，他在路边的长椅上坐下来，忽然听到当地居民们说巫女大人来村里做客了，大家都赶着去看，于是阿蛇也决定过去看看</p><p>然而在看到这充满着奇异事物的村庄巫女的时刻，阿蛇忍不住失声惊叫起来，因为当地居民们崇拜的巫女大人，居然是位容貌惊艳的男子，而且长的跟几年前去世的冬冬一模一样！</p><p>阿蛇喊出了冬冬的名字，然而巫女只是一脸疑惑地看着他，村民们也纷纷怒视着这位不尊重巫女大人的外地人，阿蛇只好道歉并安静坐下来，然而他的心中还是充满着疑惑与希望。忽然一位黑发绿眼，身材高挑的年轻人找到阿蛇，并彬彬有礼地请他过来，说有巫女大人的事情要找他谈，阿蛇在冬冬的事情上就很容易失去判断力，于是跟着去了</p><p>男子说他叫洛基，是一个古老而神秘的种族的继承人，这个种族可以用不同的宝石建造出人的身体，甚至创造出灵魂，而被宝石们创造出来的人，便会被称作巫女，哪怕是男人也是巫女（？）很多年前，那时候还是雇佣兵的冬冬救过洛基一次，作为报答洛基说如果以后冬冬死了，他会感知到的，然后就会用宝石给冬冬打造一个新的身体，再复活他，反正这里的山到处都是宝石矿，然后冬冬过了一段时间就离开山里到外面去了</p><p>后来冬冬死在了几年前和阿蛇的黑帮生态改造（？）战争中，于是感应到的洛基就去山里挖了几麻袋（？）的各种宝石，开始用魔法打造冬冬身体的各个部位，本来以为不可能成功的，因为这种事情实在是过于复杂（要不然这里就一群巫女了），洛基认为自己可能不会成功，但仍然尝试了很多次，结果最后居然真的造出了一具闪烁着宝石光泽的冬冬身体，而这时候冬冬在地球另一端的遗体也出现在洛基的房间中，于是洛基将遗体中残存的灵魂导入了他新打造的宝石身体中，然而由于宝石身体的一些性质，虽然冬冬醒过来了，却失去了以前的全部记忆</p><p>阿蛇向洛基请求去看望新生的冬冬，洛基看着满怀希望却又异常恐慌的阿蛇，明白了怎么回事，于是答应了他，不过嘱咐阿蛇说现在冬冬已经不叫冬冬了，叫狼狼，而且性格也跟以前很不一样。阿蛇说好，就跟着洛基去看望狼狼，结果发现狼狼和以前的冬冬真的非常不一样，冬冬虽然容貌惊艳美丽，性格却是实打实的糙直男脾气，而且是个工作狂，讨厌一切麻烦的东西，然而狼狼的性格既温柔又有耐心，很喜欢小孩子，阿蛇和洛基去看望他时，他正在给一群四五六岁的小孩子洗头发，小孩子们围着狼狼，抱着他的腿撒娇。看到好朋友洛基带着一个新的人来了，狼狼害羞又温柔地向阿蛇挥了挥手</p><p>尽管他思之若狂好几年的心上人就在面前，然而阿蛇却站在原地不敢上前，洛基问他怎么了，阿蛇说以前的冬冬将全部感情都投入到他们的理想与事业当中，虽然对自己很好，却还是不属于爱情。现在看到了已经是狼狼的冬冬，他还是害怕自己无法得到整这个人属于爱情的那部分感情，洛基笑了起来，说狼狼可没有冬冬那样工作狂，他感情很充沛的，只要你诚恳而全心全意地爱着他，他也会对你回应很多深切的爱意的</p><p>阿蛇觉得洛基说的有道理，于是向狼狼走去，狼狼好奇地看着这位热情到慌乱的奇怪男人一眼，然后邀请他坐下，跟阿蛇聊起了天。虽然现在还看不到他们以后的感情发展，但阿蛇坚信狼狼是上天给他的第二次机会，他会比以前更深地爱着这全新的冬冬，也会让狼狼爱上自己，他重新充满了希望</p><p>（后面懒的写了，反正阿蛇后来追到狼狼，然后两个人在魔法村庄（？）里结婚，最后狼狼被阿蛇带回黑帮当压寨夫人（？）还生了一窝小宝宝，就是这样）</p><p>————</p><p>这几天写了不少东西，不过每个脑洞都乱七八糟的，得想办法写出更有逻辑的文章</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>